


It's Always Been You

by irrationaldreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationaldreamer/pseuds/irrationaldreamer
Summary: As children Sebastian and Kurt were inseparable. When Sebastian had to leave for France he stopped any contact with Kurt.Kurt didn't spend his whole life trying to forget about him and patch up the scars he left, just for Sebastian to enter his world again on senior year of high school.This is definitely not how Kurt had planned it.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 31
Kudos: 214





	1. A New Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent a long time looking for a specific kind of fanfiction without success. A few days ago I decided that to get what I want, I should just write it myself :D
> 
> I thought I was over this fandom, but I can't seem to get enough of it!
> 
> The title is a song made by the mastermind also known as Cavetown. The song is called It's U if anyone was wondering.

There's no friend like

someone who has known

you since you were five

\- Anne Stevenson

* * *

**August, 2000**

**Springfield, Ohio**

Sebastian hates other kids. Well, hate is a strong word to use, but it’s their fault for being so stupid. Why would they always ask Sebastian to play with them but in the end, go crying for their moms about something he said.

It’s their fault for being too sensitive, all Sebastian did was being honest to them.

Sebastian also hates his nannies. They never actually do their job and play with Sebastian. All they do is be on their phones or talk to single parents in the park. They probably wouldn’t even notice if Sebastian just took off.   


Sebastian’s parents were getting tired of having to hire new nannies every week after Sebastian had scared off yet another nanny. It’s stupid anyway, Sebastian was already five years old, he didn’t need a nanny anymore. He even knew how to tie his shoelaces!  


So now he just had to sit in the park all by himself since he had nothing to do. Why did his parents think it was a good idea that every weekend his nanny had to take him out to the park. It’s so boring since no-one wanted to play with him.  


“Come on Sebastian, you can’t spend the whole park day sitting on a bench” His current nanny Mariah said as she nudged him to the shoulder. Good for her to say that while she was sitting on the same bench typing away on her phone.

Still, Sebastian didn’t want Mariah to complain to his parents again for just moping around all day, so he got up and headed for the playground. 

“Well maybe you should’ve brought a soccer ball with you so you could play with me but no, that would have been too much work huh?” Sebastian muttered silently to himself, so Mariah couldn’t hear him. It’s not like Sebastian _wants_ to play with her, he’s just bored that’s all.

On his way to the playground his head hung low, he feels a body collide to his. What people don’t know how to watch where they are going anymore and just crashing into people? 

I mean yeah Sebastian didn’t either, but that was different because he was just walking. The other kid was clearly running or he wouldn’t feel this much pain in his head now.

“Watch where you’re going next time” Sebastian snapped while rubbing his head. How fast could this kid be running that his head would ache this much?  


“Well, maybe you should stop moping around and lift your head so you wouldn’t get in my way,” A high voice said and Sebastian’s voice immediately went up to look at the kid. He saw a boy in front of him with chestnut brown hair and pale skin.   


He didn’t know a boy could look so… what’s the word to describe this? Pretty?  


“I don’t take advice from little boys who look like they’re stupid” Yeah, that would totally get him. Sebastian was all pretentious now knowing soon the other boy would go crying to mommy. But what Sebastian didn’t know is that this boy isn’t so easy to upset.

“Good for you to say, you look like a mannequin from a display window in GAP” The other boy had his tiny hands on his hips. Sebastian was stunned at that. For the first time, someone actually snapped back at him.

Sebastian grinned at the thought someone could keep up with him. Then the bold look from the boys face suddenly disappeared  


“Kurtsy, we’re coming for you. Don’t even try to hide” A voice came from behind the pretty boy, whose face went even paler than possible and Sebastian could his body went stiff. 

_This cannot be good.  
_

Looking over the boy’s shoulder, he could see a group of clearly bigger boys coming towards them. The other boy seemed to go into panic mode trying to look around for a place to go.

Sebastian didn’t like seeing the boy so afraid. He has to think of something and quick. Oh yes, of course, how didn’t he think this from the beginning?

Sebastian took the boy’s hand and started running towards the edge of the park. There were a lot of trees and big bushes. What most people didn’t know that if you squeeze in through two specific bushes, there would be an aperture in the middle of them.

That’s the place Sebastian would usually go and climb the sturdy branches of the bush when he was bored.   


From there, if you were brave enough, you could also climb to a taller tree since there were lots of branches pretty low. Sebastian was brave enough, but he just didn’t do it because he could get in trouble.

He drags the kid behind the bushes before going in so the bigger kids wouldn’t see where they went. When Sebastian was sure they were safe, he let himself breathe. 

When Sebastian turned his head towards the pretty boy, he was looking at Sebastian wide-eyed. Sebastian didn’t do anything wrong, did he? Or were they just playing around or something? 

Then a smile rose to the boy's lips and Sebastian was relieved. The boy looked even more pretty now.

“Thank you,” he said in a small voice, “No-one usually pays any attention to me”. A goofy grin rose to Sebastian’s lips.  


“No problem. What kind of a prince would I be if I didn’t help a princess in distress?” Sebastian was hoping the comment would lift the mood. Sentimental emotions weren’t his thing.  


“I am **not** a girl!” the boy shot back with an incredibly low voice. Sebastian didn’t think even his voice could go that low. He stood there stunned while the other boy was smiling proudly.  


“My name is Sebastian” he stretched his hand out for the boy to take. His parents always did it to other adults so it must be polite or something like that.  


“Kurt,” the other boy said as the took Sebastian’s hand. Kurt's hand was so petite compared to his.  


The boys started playing in the surprisingly big area between the bushes. This Kurt kid was really fun. He wishes to see him more even after this. 

The park day ended up being the best one Sebastian has had probably ever. Wait no, one time he and his parents came with him and bought a picnic. That was the best time by far, but this is a close second.   


* * *

The boys didn’t know how long time went by, but at some point, they heard a voice calling for Kurt.  


“That’s my mom. She’s probably looking for me with my dad” Kurt states. He shouldn’t feel jealous, but still, a weird feeling comes to his stomach.   


He can’t remember when his parents last went with him to the park. They were the best parents ever but they were always too busy.

“Yeah my nanny’s looking for me too probably,” Sebastian said as they were heading out of the bushes.

“You have a nanny? That’s cool!” Kurt said and Sebastian chuckled.  


“Trust me it isn’t as cool as it seems,” It actually sucks, but Sebastian didn’t say that aloud.

That’s when they saw a tall brunette woman approaching them. Kurt started running and the woman opened his arms so he could lift him.  


“Kurt, I was so worried when I didn’t see you on the playground” The woman cooed and kissed Kurt on the temple. Sebastian didn’t really know what to do, but he didn’t wanna leave yet so he just stood there. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you, mommy! I must’ve been lost for hours!” Kurt’s mom chuckled at that.

“Don’t worry, honey. You were only gone for half an hour. I only got scared because I didn’t see you at the playground. You do remember what we discussed about leaving the area?” She said trying to sound stern but somehow sounded only nice.  


“I’m sorry, mommy!” Kurt said innocently and put his in the crook of his mother’s neck.

“I see you made a friend” She looked at Sebastian while she put Kurt down and crouched at their level.

“Yes, this is Sebastian! He is really funny and cool!” Sebastian smirked at Kurt’s comment and stretched out his hand just like he had done to Kurt earlier.  


“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Sebastian Smythe,” Sebastian said to her as she took the hand.  


“Well aren’t you a little gentleman,” she cooed “it’s very nice to meet you, Sebastian, my name is Elizabeth Hummel”

“Can I please see him again soon pretty please!” Kurt said sticking his lower lip out his mouth forming into a pout.   


“Of course honey,” Mrs Hummel chuckled at his son kissing the top of his head. Kurt wiped his forehead embarrassed for his mother's acts in front of his new friend.  


“Do you have any parents with you here, Sebastian?” Mrs Hummel said turning towards Sebastian. He shook his head.

“No, but my nanny’s over there,” Sebastian said pointing towards the park bench where Mariah was speaking to some stranger again.

“Why don’t we go speak with her,” Mrs Hummel said and they started walking towards Sebastian’s nanny. Mrs Hummel and Mariah agreed on some playdates while Sebastian and Kurt played around them.

After they finished talking together Kurt had to leave. This made Sebastian a little sad, but at least they would be seeing again soon. Or that’s what he hoped at least, Sebastian didn’t actually know what date they agreed on. 

Despite all that, Sebastian was happy he had made a friend. A real friend who he knows won’t leave his side over some stupid argument like all other kids.

Later that night both Sebastian and Kurt fell asleep with small smiles on their faces while they rewinded over the day’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the very first chapter of my very first fanfiction ever! I'm kind of nervous to publish this, I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated since I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if I should continue writing this further?


	2. One Year Since We Met -day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoken! I got so much endorsement on the first chapter that I decided to continue pursuing this story. Thank you for all of you who commented and of course read it.

Every gift from a friend

is a wish

for your happiness

\- Richard Bach

* * *

**August, 2001**

**Dayton, Ohio**

**1 year later**

After waking up, Sebastian dashed out of bed. Today was finally the day!

Sebastian and Kurt met each other a year ago today and ever since then they were inseparable. Their first playdate together was only a week after they met in the park. 

During that week Sebastian couldn’t keep quiet about his new friend that he had made. He was so excited to see him again soon.

On the day of the playdate, Sebastian’s mom Céliste brought him to the Hummel residence, so she could finally meet the famous _Kurt_ his son couldn't stop talking about.   
When Elizabeth invited her in, they ended up talking the entire time Kurt and Sebastian played together.

Their families became quite close to each other due to Kurt and Sebastian’s abnormal bond. Even Burt and Nathan, Sebastian’s dad, always found things to chat about.

Unfortunately between Dayton and Westerville was an hour-long trip, so the boys didn’t get to see each other nearly as much as they usually did. 

Even if their parents made sure they could get to spend every possible second available together, to Kurt and Sebastian it clearly wasn’t enough. They weren’t old enough to understand how far they lived from each other.

Still, they cherished every moment they got to spend together. Their mothers used to joke about how they probably would even have a conjoined wedding in the future. Or even marry each other.

For the last few weeks Kurt and Sebastian hadn’t seen each other at all, but they demanded their parents to let them meet up. It was their first-year friendship-anniversary today after all! The most important day to them both.

Sebastian went all out on his gift for Kurt. Last time when his grandmother was visiting from France, he had asked her to bring him a small Christian Louboutin backpack. He was apparently some fashion designer in Paris or something.

Sebastian just knew him as a family friend since he had worked with his mom in Paris Fashion Week a few years ago. There they had become friends and they still kept contact. But anyway none of that matters, this is about Kurt.

Kurt always had fashion magazines around his room that he had gotten from Elizabeth. There were a lot of odd clothes, at least in Sebastian’s opinion. He always mocked Kurt for his peculiar fashion sense, but Kurt only got him back twice as harshly. Sebastian didn’t mind it though. It was fun for him if anything.

The backpack he got Kurt was an exclusive piece. He had asked his mom if he could ask Mr Christian to make a smaller version of a backpack from his collection. It was a black backpack, that was lined with red and had small spikes on the outer pocket.

Sebastian didn’t get the appeal but that meant it was perfect for his Kurtie.

His mother went on and on about how he should appreciate Mr Christian for doing such a nice deed, but he already thanked him on the phone. What more could he do?  
He can’t be that much of a deal…

Besides, Mr Christian adored Sebastian. He always told him how cute he was and cooed at him as old people do.

* * *

Kurt, on the other hand, had no idea of Sebastian's plans. He had spent the whole day baking cupcakes with his mom. She made the _yummiest_ cupcakes in the world! That was a fact.'

Kurt knew exactly what is Sebastian’s favourite kind of cupcakes: banana chocolate chip. They had also made the cream cheese frosting themselves! Well, Elizabeth made most of it, since Kurt got distracted by the leftover batter.

When the muffins were done and cooled down a bit, was time for the frosting! His mom had the perfect idea on how they were going to decorate them: each cupcake would have a letter, all together they would spell _Sebby & Kurtie_. On the extra muffin, they had made a heart. 

After decorating they started to put them on a tray until a noise from outside distracted them.

“I think your guest finally arrived, kiddo” Burt came into the kitchen where Kurt was with his mom.

“No, bu- but I’m not ready yet” Kurt started to panic. Tears started to form into his eyes and his lip started to quiver. “The surprise is ruined!”

Elizabeth kneeled down on Kurt’s level and gave him a tight squeeze.

“How about we make your dad hold them off a little bit while I finish setting this up and you go get your masterpiece from upstairs. That ok?” Elizabeth whispered gently to Kurt’s ear who seemed to calm down at that.

He gave a little nod and started running towards his room. He heard his dad open the door and familiar voices filled the entrance. Kurt felt giddy and started butterflies fluttered in his stomach. All the sadness was unheard-of now. 

He grabbed his school bag and pulled out the artwork he had made in art class. He had drawn him and Sebastian of course. He even painted it with watercolour. On the top, he had written _Happy One Year Since We Met -day, Sebby!_ He was very proud of his work, even if he had written the text before Elizabeth told him there was a name for that kind of day. Whatever _anniversary_ sounded lamer anyway.

He raced down the stairs so none of the Smythes wouldn’t see him go to the kitchen. That mission failed horribly since as it turns out, running down the stairs wasn’t the most silent action.   
Thankfully he made it to the kitchen before anyone could say anything. 

“Mommy mommy are you ready?” Kurt tugged his mother’s aprons hem. He was getting impatient since he couldn’t wait to see Sebastian. 

“Yeah, I am sweetie calm down” Elizabeth chuckled and placed a kiss on her son’s forehead. “You want me to help you with this?”

Kurt thought about it. On the other hand, he wanted to show the cupcakes to Sebastian himself, but then he couldn’t give him the biggest hug in the world.  
“Yes please,” He said, in the end, smiling to her and they started walking towards the front door.

“Oh well looks like our latecomers” Burt chuckles and steps aside so Kurt finally sees Sebastian. It has only been a few weeks since they last saw, but it felt like forever. They rarely went this long without seeing each other.

When Sebastian and Kurt spotted each other they immediately ran in for a hug. As Sebastian was a little taller than Kurt he tried to lift him up, failing miserably. Now they both were on the floor giggling together. 

Their parents looked at them happily yet a little concerned about the fall. When the boys didn’t react to it in any way they were relieved.

“I have a super cool gift for you,” Kurt said excitedly to the other boy who grinned at him.

“Me too! I’m so excited for you to see it” Sebastian said and ran to his father asking him to go get it from the car.

“Me first!” Kurt went next to her mom and tugged her arm. Thankfully she understood what he meant and kneeled down so Sebastian could see the cupcakes.

“My mom and I made you cupcakes. We even wrote our names on it with frosting” Kurt pointed at the cupcakes enthusiastically. Sebastian's eyes widened at the delicious looking cupcakes.

“I also made you this,” He said now with much less confidence. He had never drawn anything for Sebastian so he hoped he would like it. Sebastian took the paper and looked at it with a huge grin.

“I can’t believe you made me this. This is so pretty!” Sebastian said in earnest. That made the butterflies in Kurt’s stomach flutter a little faster. “Now’s my turn!”   
Sebastian fetched the small gift bag from his dad and gave it to Kurt. When Kurt took the backpack out from here he saw the glee in his eyes.

“Woah Sebastian this is _amazing_ ” Soon that grin turned into a frown. “Oh you must think that I’m a horrible best friend since I only got you a stupid drawing” 

“Are you kidding? That backpack has nothing compared to this art! It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten!” Sebastian said looking at the drawing adoringly. That made Kurt feel a little better. “I will keep this with me forever”

“Promise?” Kurt said with small hope in his voice

“Promise,” Sebastian grinned back at him. 

Kurt went immediately to show Elizabeth his new super cool backpack.

“Mommy, mommy! Look what Sebby got me!” He said enthusiastically interrupting their parents’ conversation. His mother looked down with wide eyes and a small smile.

“Oh wow, that’s gorgeous honey!” She looked back at Céliste “Are you sure about that? I mean that must’ve cost a fortune. I could pay back even a small amou-“

“Oh, nonsense! Christian is an old friend of mine, that cost me next to nothing” Céliste cut her off and shook her hand dismissively. Elizabeth looked at her in disbelief but didn’t object.

Kurt and Sebastian ran off to Kurt’s room to play until food would be ready. They hadn’t seen each other in a long time so they had a lot of catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story yet again! You have no idea how much I appreciate it.
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated since I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there is any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Also if you're interested the backpack from the chapter is the Backloubi Backpack from Christian Louboutin!


	3. Favorite Hello and Hardest Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to cut the last part in half so it wouldn't be too long. I just didn't realize this was left so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer <3

How lucky I am to have

something that makes saying

goodbye so hard

\- Winnie the Pooh

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian spent the whole afternoon playing together and catching up. One minute they were running around the house, on the other they were laying in Kurt’s bed on top of each other and talking.

When Elizabeth called them for dinner they raced downstairs. After playing so long they both were starving.

They enjoyed the meal along with their families. The house was filled with laughter and chatting. It felt real. Like this was how it was always meant to be.

After their meal, Elizabeth and Céliste ordered Kurt and Sebastian to help them with the dishes before they could eat the cupcakes. That didn’t work out as planned since it ended with splashing each other with water until they both were soaked.

“How did we think this was a good idea?” Elizabeth laughed as the women watched the soaked boys beside them.  


Céliste bent down and kissed both their foreheads. “Why don’t you boys go change upstairs while Elizabeth and I finish this, yeah?” The boys nodded and went upstairs.

After changing Kurt and Sebastian were back around the table the cupcakes in front of them while their parents were having coffee on the living room.

“Okay, you can have your _Sebby_ cupcakes and I’ll have _Kurtie_ ones. Then you can have the ampersand so we’ll have the same amount,” Kurt started separating the cupcakes.

“Why didn’t you spell my entire name” Sebastian pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes while having a wide grin on his face.

“Because then you would become fat” Kurt played and Sebastian punched him playfully on the shoulder.

“What about the heart?” Sebastian questioned. Kurt chewed his bottom lip trying to figure out what to do with the extra cupcake.

“We can split it in half,” Kurt exclaimed and went to get a knife from the kitchen. He split the cupcake carefully so they would be the exact same time.

“Look! Now when you unite them they become a whole heart. Just like you make my heart whole” Kurt gave Sebastian a small kiss on the cheek and went to sit on his own place on the table. 

In the end, they only ate a few cupcakes until they were already full. They handed over the rest of them to their parents. 

Now they were laying on their backs on the floor tummies full of cupcakes. For the first time in the whole day, they just laid there. No running around playing. Not chatting about their lives and things in their mind.

A few minutes (it felt more like an hour) later Sebastian finally spoke up.

“You know what would be really cool” Sebastian rose up to his elbows and looked at Kurt, who was still laying on his back. Kurt looked back at him with his big round eyes.

“Yeah” Kurt turned his head to the side a little to see Sebastian straighter.

“What if we ask our parents to take us to the park we met?” Sebastian said, “It would be so cool if we could go back there”

“That’s a really good idea, Sebby!” Now Kurt also rose to his elbows and they were face to face with each other. 

Sebastian took Kurt’s hand and led him to their parents. They were in the middle of a conversation when Sebastian interrupted them with a not-so-subtle cough. 

All the parents’ heads turned to them standing beside the couches hand-in-hand.

“We wanna go to the park we first met so can you please take us, _please_?” Sebastian said prolonging the last _please_.

“You know it’s a little late, kiddo?” Burt said and the others agreed with hums and head nods.

“Bu- but, we really wanna go since it’s our an- anni- uh“ Kurt bit his lip bottom lip gently, trying to remember the name his mom told him earlier.  


“Anniversary, darling,” Elizabeth smiled softly at her and turned to the other adults, “What if we took them to the park for a while and from there you can take Sebastian home and we return to ours? I mean it _is_ almost in the middle of Dayton and Westerville.”

The adults looked at each other not really knowing a better alternative and eventually agreed. Sebastian and Kurt looked at each other grinning and ran to the lobby to put on their shoes.

The trip happened in two different cars since they would be going to their own ways after that. The Smythes and Kurt took one car and Burt and Elizabeth took their own.

When arriving at the park Kurt and Sebastian went straight past the playground to their not-so-secret hideout. 

“I never did understand their obsession with that green space” Nathan scratched his head.

“You and me, man. You and me” Burt shook his head while they walked toward the park benches.

Kurt and Sebastian slipped through the branches to the big area in the middle. It felt like the whole world disappeared when they were together in the hideout. Like it was only Kurt and Sebastian. And that’s how they both liked it.

“You know I’m really glad I met you,” Kurt said while they were sitting down on a big branch in the edge of the area.

Sebastian turned to smile at him. Usually, it was more of a smirk or a grin but now it was a genuine smile. It was rare to see that on Sebastian. He had only seen it a few times the past year and even then only when they were alone.

“I’m glad too” Sebastian almost whispered back.

“I wouldn’t know what to do without you anymore. I would probably still be bullied by Karofsky’s gang if it wasn’t for you” Kurt said in such a vulnerable tone that Sebastian just wanted to hug it out of him.

“Well, you don’t have to think about life without me anymore, because I will always be here for you,” Sebastian said a little stern but Kurt knew he only meant good.

“Promise?” Kurt asked hopefully.

“Promise,” Sebastian reassured and smiled again, “I will never _ever_ leave your side”

After only a little time ( _too_ little, if you asked Kurt or Sebastian) they had to part their ways since it was already late for the boys. It was very hard for them to leave each other after a fun day. Neither of them wanted it to end. Ever.

They hugged tightly for a long time until Céliste and Elizabeth had to almost tear them apart from. Why is it always so hard to say goodbye to the other boy when it seems to be so much easier to everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many different ideas to this fic I'm kinda stuck on where to go next. I want to do them all but I know it's not possible :/
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated since I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	4. A Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a small drabble I wrote because I was in a Christmas mood. It isn't that relevant to the story, besides some background information.
> 
> Also, remember when I said in the last chapter that this one would be longer? Yeah, that didn't happen. But I hope you still love this slightly shorter chapter :)

The best of all gifts around

any Christmas tree:

the presence of a happy family

all wrapped up in each other

\- Burton Hills

* * *

After their anniversary, they continued seeing each other almost every week at least once if not more. The boys were hellbent on seeing one another as often as they could.

Their longest break to date is on Christmas, when Sebastian travelled to France, so he could celebrate Christmas with his relatives. At first, Sebastian was excited until he realised he wouldn’t see his Kurtie for almost two weeks!

They would leave nearly a week before Christmas to prepare and come back a few days before New Years. Thankfully their parents promised they could spend New Years together. They could even stay awake to see the fireworks!

Kurt was a tad bit sad to be apart from Sebby such a long time, but was still happy for him, that he could go to Paris to see his relatives.

Kurt, of course, got to escort Sebastian to the airport so they could give each other the biggest hug in the world before Sebby would leave. The hug was so big, Sebastian promised he would feel it until they had another chance to see again.

Their parents just watched from the side with adore. They were so happy their sons had found such a good friend to be by their side. 

After The Smythe family had left, both boys felt sorrowful. Thankfully, they had not much time to think about the other boy, since they were so busy with Christmas rush. 

Kurt was baking all kinds of sweets and deciding what presents he would buy for his friends and family. Sebastian, instead, was catching up with family and helping around his grandparents’ house.

Sebastian had a huge family in France, so they would be having a grand celebration. His relatives took Christmas very seriously. Even Sebastian’s father's parents and sister were flown out there. 

Some of his farther relatives were more religious than his family so they even sometimes went to church. To Sebastian’s family, it wasn’t a religious errand but more like a cultural or traditional thing.

Kurt’s family wasn’t nearly as big as Sebastian’s. They usually just celebrated Christmas at home with Kurt’s grandparents. Burt was an only child and Elizabeth’s sister lived on the other side of America and rarely had time to visit. She is still in good terms with her family but simply doesn’t have enough time to come all the way to Ohio. She only visited when she wasn’t busy with work and had saved enough money.

The closer Christmas came, the less they had time to talk with each other. Both boys really missed the other but didn’t want to let it show. They wanted to show they were strong for their families.

Christmas was full of laughter, singing and the smell of gingerbread. It was really great to be surrounded by family, big or small.

On Christmas Day’s evening, Kurt and Sebastian finally had time to talk. Their Skype sessions lately were left unfinished, but now neither of them agreed on ending their call until both had said all that was on their minds.

Kurt was sprawled on the bed and Sebastian was swinging on the garden swing with a blanket around him. Thankfully, it wasn’t that cold in Paris, so he could sit on the swing in peace, without freezing to death.

“I really miss you, Sebby” Kurt admitted for the first time out loud.

“I miss you too,” Sebby said with a genuine smile. Kurt loved seeing that smile. Sebastian rarely showed that smile to anyone, so Kurt was honoured he could see it more than a few times.

“Thankfully, in four days we are already on our way back to Ohio. So I can finally see your dumb face again” Sebastian’s smile turned into a smirk, but Kurt knew he only meant well. This was just his way of showing affection.

“Says you, you have giant horse teeth to distract from the rest of your face” Kurt shot back but Sebastian’s smirk didn’t falter.

“I can’t wait to do this again face to face,” He said with a little longing in his voice.

“Yeah me neither,” Kurt said and yawning loudly after the sentence.

“Are you tired, Princess?” Sebastian said, but Kurt wasn’t affected by the pet name at all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kurt said softly with his eyes closed. Sebastian knew it was a sign that Kurt was just a moment away from dozing off. And Sebastian knew exactly the trick to that.

He started humming Christmas songs under his breath and soon he saw that Kurt had fallen asleep.

He smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy on the other side of the screen. The adoration in his eyes would make any adult coo at him. They always did that to him and Kurt. It was really weird.

“Good night Kurt” He almost whispered to the screen not expecting any answer.

“I love you,” Sebastian said softly before ending the call. He hadn’t ever said it to Kurt to his face so he felt an odd sort of lift to his chest. Not that it mattered, because it was normal to love your friends.

He just couldn’t say it to Kurt’s face yet, because they are boys. Boys don’t do that kind of things, right? Maybe someday he would have the guts to say it to his face, but today was not the day.

Little did Sebastian know that after ending the call a small smile started to spread on the “sleeping” boys face.

"I love you too," came a small mumble from the boy with his face pressed on his mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRYYY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!!!! <3
> 
> Here where I live, we celebrate Christmas today, December 24, so I have been in a really festive mood. I hope you all will have an amazing Christmas and you surround your self with friends and family!
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated since I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	5. The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a normal length chapter! I'm sorry there were a few lamely short chapters, but now you get the content you came here for!

Some people arrive

and make such a beautiful

impact on your life,

you can barely remember

what life was like without them

– Anna Taylor

* * *

After Christmas the first chance they got to see each other was on New Years. Kurt and Sebastian of course then demanded to spend the New Years together. This wasn’t of any harm to their parents since they didn’t have any other plans and would spend the New Years with the other family gladly.

Both boys were eager to get to see again after the big hiatus they’ve had from each other. The almost two weeks they were apart from is each other was way too long in the boys’ opinions. But soon was time for the big reunion!

The Hummel household was a turmoil on New Year's Eve when they were supposed to meet with the Smythes. Burt didn’t get their car to get started and Elizabeth had a work emergency, so she spent most of the midday on the phone. But still, Kurt’s issue was the most serious by far. He had _no idea what to wear!_

This was an absolute fashion disaster!

He didn’t wanna be overdressed since it was only New Years after all, but he wanted to look good after being away from Sebby from so long.

Kurt spent way too long going through all his clothes trying to decide what would be appropriate. He _never_ had anything good to wear when he needed it most. With a loud sigh, he wondered if the whole thing should just be cancelled. What was the point if he was going to look horrible anyway.

After a little thought, he decided against it. Sebastian would just make fun of him and Kurt couldn’t let Seb win.

He went through his dresser again and finally found an outfit he was relatively proud of. It was a creme coloured slim-fit turtleneck and form-fitting black jeans. On top of that, he would put his dark overcoat, but only when they went outside.

After having dressed up Kurt sneaked to his dad and mom’s bathroom to borrow some of his mom's products. He didn’t want to put on much so it wouldn’t be obvious he had product on his hair but he wanted to look as good as possible. There wasn’t any particular reason he just liked to look nice. That’s all.

Now that he was ready he could relax in peace until they began their trip to Westerville. While Kurt waited for his parents he went to his continue reading his latest issue of Vogue. His last perusal was interrupted when he was inspired by an outfit Kurt had seen only to realise it didn’t look half as good on him as he had hoped. Thus began the fashion disaster.

Thankfully, now he was over it and could continue reading. He loved that his mom would give him all her magazines after reading them herself. Kurt didn’t even have to ask for them anymore. Now he had a giant stash of magazines under his bed. Not that he kept them all, just the ones that he really liked all varieties from fashion to decor. Otherwise, he would have to buy a bigger bed.

Sometimes Kurt suspected that his mom would buy magazines just to give Kurt but not read herself since some of the magazines she gave her were not something she would read at all even if Kurt would. Either way, Kurt was grateful for all the magazines he would get.

Kurt sat down on the floor leaning his back on the bed and grabbed his magazine. The position reminded him of times when he hanged out Sebastian. Kurt would go to the same spot on the floor he was now and start reading some magazine. Sebastian always climbed to Kurt’s bed behind him and rest his head against the side of Kurt’s head. Occasionally he would comment small insults because Kurt read “a girl magazine”. 

Kurt knew Seb enjoyed to read it with him but wouldn’t say it out loud. Sometimes when Sebastian's head was close to his shoulder he could feel his breathing against it. It tickled but not in a bad way, you know?

The memory put a small smile on Kurt’s face without him even realising. He finished the magazine without his mind wandering anymore. When he was done he went downstairs to see at what point were his parents. Because Kurt was ready to leave any second now.

On the stairs, he saw that at least his mom wasn’t on the phone anymore. That was a good sign. She had also changed her clothes and put on a little makeup. Kurt assumed that she was ready. When he turned his head to the other direction he saw the one thing he didn’t want to see. It was his dad in his old t-shirt and jeans covered in oil. 

“ _Dad_ , you should be dressed up already or we’ll miss the New Years before we even get to Sebastian’s!” Kurt frowned. His dad chuckled at him which made him frown even more.

“Look kiddo, if I didn’t spend nearly two hours fixing that car, we wouldn’t be going anywhere tonight,” Burt took off his shoes and headed to the stairs where Kurt was standing.

“Don’t worry bud, we have plenty of time until we need to leave” Burt placed a sloppy kiss on his son’s temple. He knew better than to touch him though. Kurt wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he messed up Kurt’s outfit on this special day. Or even worse, his hair. Dear God, when he had tousled his son’s hair on the day he saw Sebastian the last time, Kurt threw a fit. He knew how important Sebastians was to his son and, of course, didn’t want to ruin it.

The kiss just made Kurt express in disgust as he wiped it off. Still, Burt knew it was of good nature since Kurt started giggling. Then Kurt rushed his dad to go clean up as he went to the living room with his mom.

Fortunately, Burt didn’t need to spend a lot of time getting ready. He just showered quickly and put on more formal clothes. And soon they were on the road heading for Westerville. The whole way Kurt was having trouble staying put. He couldn’t wait to arrive at their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Westerville, Sebastian was slowly going mad at the anticipation. He kept pacing around his house and checking the clock every five minutes.

“Shouldn’t they already be here?” Sebastian said desperately when his mother arrived at the living space. “What if they forgot? Did you call Elizabeth today to make sure they are coming becaus-“

“Don’t worry mon petit. Of course, they are coming. You don’t really think Kurt would forget, right?” Céliste interrupted his rambling son and gave him a loving smile.

“Well yeah, bu-“ Sebastian started until being interrupted again. This time it was a different person.

“Calm down, kiddo. We agreed that they would come at five. There are still at least 15 minutes” Sebastian’s dad ruffled Sebastian’s hair. He scoffed and started fixing his hair to make it neat. Usually, he didn’t care what his hair would look like, but this was different. Because it was New Years… Yes.

It still felt a little weird hearing his dad call him _kiddo_. It had stuck with his dad when he heard Burt say it so much. Sebastian was slowly getting used to it though.

“Why on earth would we invite them so late. I’m losing my mind over here!” Sebastian nearly whined. His parents just thought it was adorable. 

“Oh Sebby, we needed time to prepare you to know” Céliste stroked Sebastian’s cheek. “Speaking of preparing I should probably go check the food”

And so Sebastian was left there with his dad who had turned on the television and was now watching a sports channel. Sebastian joined him on the couch, trying to get his mind off of Kurt.

Eventually, the sound of a car coming to their driveway chimed in Sebastian’s ears. He jumped up from the sofa where he was watching the TV and nearly ran to the door. He slid on the first shoes he found and rushed outside.

He slammed the door open, not bothering to close it behind him. He saw the beautiful chestnut-haired boy coming out of the backseat of the car. Sebastian immediately sprinted to a run towards the other boy.

Kurt saw what Sebastian was intending to do and decided to meet him halfway. He also started running, only he knew to close the door behind him.

When the boys finally met they embraced in a big hug. Kurt buried his face into Sebastian’s shoulder and Sebastian held Kurt tightly arms tightly around his waist. To Kurt’s surprise, he suddenly was lifted from the ground and spun around. It felt funny in his belly so he burst into fits of giggles. 

The graceful sound made Sebastian smile. He loved hearing Kurt laugh especially if it was he who made it happen.

Sebastian stopped the spinning but still held Kurt just as tightly. He saw from the corner of its eye Elizabeth who was watching them lovingly and Burt who was smirking. He could also bet his own parents were watching from the doorway. Why did they _always_ do that? Adults were so freaking weird.

When he finally let go Burt and Elizabeth were already at the front door being welcomed in by Sebastian’s parents. He grabbed Kurt by the hand and led him inside.

Their parents went to the kitchen to help finish the dinner. Kurt and Sebastian went traditionally to Sebastian’s room until the food was ready.

They had _a_ _lot_ to catch up on. Of course, they Skyped and talked on the phone multiple times during their little hiatus, but it just wasn’t the same as speaking face to face. They spent the time laying on Sebastian's bed side-to-side or Sebastian showing off the new toys he got for Christmas or looking through Sebastian's closet.

Well… That was mostly just Kurt suggesting clothes Sebastian should burn. It was really unfair to Kurt that Sebastian had a walk-in-closet while he had half the amount of clothes Kurt did. And most of them looked horrendous. Like for real, who would think an orange and white striped polo shirt with a popped collar looked good?

I mean, he didn’t look that bad now. He had on a blue sweater with a white button-up shirt and some regular jeans. It was very private school look, but Sebastian pulled it off quite well (not that he’d ever admitted it to the said boy). But other than that, most of his clothes could burn.

When Kurt noticed he had been staring Sebastian a little too long, he quickly turned his eyes away. He felt a slight warm coming up to his cheeks, so he went a little further into the closet refusing to let Sebastian see him blush.

“Kurt come on, you can’t spend all your time in the closet. I wanna hang out with you too,” Sebastian pouted. Kurt sighed but did as he was told hoping that his blush would go unnoticed.

Thankfully a few minutes after that they were called for dinner. They had a big three-course meal that the Smythes had partially made themselves but some were made by chefs. They rarely used professional chefs, since Céliste loved to cook. Only when they didn’t have time or had a bigger party did they hire chefs.

After the grand meal, the boys were so stuffed they didn’t even get themselves to go up the stairs. They roamed to the TV room and collapsed to the sofa. Sebastian turned the television on and they started watching a TV broadcast from Times Square.

Kurt watched the TV in adoration. He had always wanted to visit New York but have never had the chance. He was curled up against Sebastian with his head on Seb’s shoulder.

“One day, when I live in New York, you’re going to watch the TV on New Years and see me there,” Kurt said with pride.

“How do you know I won’t be there by your side” Sebastian nudged Kurt’s shoulder.

“You really think we are going to be friends that long?” Kurt turned his look to Sebastian.

“Oh definitely. Best friends,” Sebastian looked at Kurt too and smirked. “I don’t want to even think about what life would be without you,”

Kurt looked back at the television but a small smile was still on his lips.

“I don’t remember what life was like without you in it,” Kurt said.

“Me neither” Sebastian rested his head against Kurt’s “And I don’t want to”.

The boys kept watching the broadcast until it was time to go outside and start firing fireworks. They were excited to see all the beautiful fireworks in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Burt and Nathan handled all of the fireworks since Kurt and Sebastian were still too little. They spent the whole time adoring the sky full of colours. 

“All right it’s almost midnight. Get ready for the biggest firework of all time!” Nathan shouted from where he and Burt were standing. Kurt and Sebastian were thrilled for the grand finale. They lighted up the firework and hurried beside their wives.

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

“Happy New Year!” They all shouted and just then the firework went off. Just as Nathan said, it was beautiful and grand. Burt kissed Elizabeth and Nathan kissed Céliste to wish each other happy New Year.

Sebastian startled Kurt when he also grabbed his face and places a peck on his lips. Kurt looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. When he could comprehend what had happened, a big smile rose to his lips. Their parents just looked at them with amused smiles.

They didn’t speak of it for the rest of the evening but both boys were giddy for the whole time and fell asleep with big grins on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, do you still like Childhood!Kurtbastian or are you getting tired of it? So like should I write more of them as kids or should I get to the teenage years already? It really doesn't matter to me so you get to decide!
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated since I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it <3


	6. Green with Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot that this was supposed to be posted today but thankfully I got it last minute :D
> 
> I guess Tuesdays have unintentionally become my updating days.

True friendship

is never serene

\- Marquise de Sevigne

* * *

Sebastian didn’t really know what this emotion was that he was feeling. He felt like his stomach was in a twist and his shoulders were really tense.

He and Kurt were on the phone with each other. Recently it had become a habit of theirs to talk at least two times a week on the phone. It usually happened in the evenings after they had done their homework. Otherwise, they would talk the rest of the day on the phone and wouldn’t get anything useful done. 

Normally Sebastian loved to listen to Kurt babble on about the things he was enthusiastic about whether it was some new broadway soundtrack Kurt had discovered on the record store or a newly found talent of his.

One time their whole phone call consisted only of Kurt’s new talent to whistle. He told all about how he learned it all by himself and how proud his mom had been. He also wanted to teach Sebastian how to do it. He explained it step-by-step so Sebastian would surely learn it. Sebastian thought he sounded so adorable enthusing about the action and thus didn’t have the heart to tell Kurt he already knew how to do it. That didn’t stop him from sounding amazed and proud while chatting with Kurt.

This time on the other hand… This time was somehow different. As the words issued from Kurt’s mouth in an excited manner, it didn’t make Sebastian feel warm and delighted. It just made him feel a strange emotion that he couldn’t quite put his hand on.

Kurt went on and on about a girl he had met the other day. Apparently, Kurt had heard the girl humming a song from Amy whatever her name is. Isn’t her music more for adults anyways? And why would Kurt care what people hum under their breaths? Sometimes he should learn to mind his own business.

Kurt had confronted the girl and they started talking. Now apparently they were friends or something. It didn’t even matter to Sebastian really. It was just annoying he kept talking about her nonstop. Not that it usually bothered Sebastian, so maybe he just had a bad day.

Could the twist in his stomach mean he was coming sick? Or could it maybe… No. Sebastian Smythe might be many things but one of them is _definitely_ not an envious person. He must be just sick. 

“She is definitely the badassest person I have _ever_ met!” Kurt sounded so excited it made Sebastian’s stomach twist even tighter. Maybe his mother would let him stay home tomorrow in case he had stomach flu.

What did that even mean? Kurt talked with her like maybe fifteen minutes, he can’t possibly know that. Sebastian swore he was more badass than the girl could ever be.

Kurt continued talking about their session without even noticing that Sebastian didn’t pay any attention. Then Kurt said something that caught his attention.

“… And Mommy said I could go visit her in Lima Heights so we ca-“ Kurt was blabbering until Sebastian suddenly started laughing. Kurt frowned at that. “What’s so funny?”

“You mean she lives in the horrible neighbourhood in _Lima_?” Sebastian continued laughing ignoring Kurt’s annoyed tone altogether.

“That’s not a nice thing to say, Sebastian!” Kurt scolded. He rarely called Sebastian by his real name. Usually, he just called him Sebby or Seb. It made Sebastian’s heart sink a little, but he tried to ignore it.

“Just don’t come crying to me when you realise how horrible she is” Sebastian snapped.

“You’re just jealous because I made a good friend. You’re too mean so no-one likes you!” Kurt sounded genuinely angry this time. Maybe Sebastian stepped over the line this time, but it’s not like he cared what Kurt thought about him.

“Whatever, I gotta go” Sebastian ended the call without saying goodbye. He better go tell his mother about the stomach flu.

He marched down the stairs to the parlour where Céliste was concentrating on her book.

“Hey mom, I think I’m getting sick so can I skip school tomorrow,” Sebastian said quietly not wanting to startle his mom.

“Oh honey, come here” Céliste patted her leg and Sebastian climbed on his mother's lap who put a hand to his forehead. “You don’t feel warm, what’s wrong?”

“Well, when I was speaking with Kurt, or more like when he went on and on about his _new_ _friend_ , it made my stomach feel really weird.” Sebastian pouted slightly.

“Mon fils, it sounds like you’re a little envious of Kurt’s new friend,” Céliste cooed at him.

“What? No I- I just-“ Sebastian put his head down and a single tear slipped down his cheek and dropped to his lap. “What if he replaces me with her?”

Céliste’s heart hurt at how hopeless his son sounded. “Oh Sebby, of course he doesn’t, he loves you. Life isn’t so black and white, Kurt can have two friends he loves equally as much”

“But what if I want him all to myself” Sebastian sniffled. He didn’t want to think about what life would be if he didn’t see Kurt as much anymore. They didn’t have many opportunities to see in the first place.

“You can’t deny Kurt from having friends. But you can try getting to know them and maybe then you can all be friends” Céliste stroked Sebastian's head gently.

“Well, Kurt’s mad at me and we have our next scheduled phone call two days from now” Sebastian grumbled and laid his head on his mother’s chest. 

“What if you go put yourself ready to bed and I’ll call Elizabeth or Burt and ask them if Kurt could talk on the phone a little while so you could apologise?” Céleste asked and Sebastian just nodded silently. Céliste kissed on top of his head. “That’s my boy, now go ahead while I make the call”

In the end, Kurt and Sebastian made up their quarrel and Sebastian promised not to ever insult his new friend. Kurt even invited Sebastian on the day the girl was visiting him so they could meet.

Sebastian couldn’t say no to Kurt so, of course, he agreed. And hey, if Kurt thinks she’s cool it must be true.

* * *

The girl, Santana, ended up being really cool. She was really tough and could keep up with Sebastian and Kurt’s banter. She even had really good comebacks. 

To any outsider, their three’s friendship probably looked odd, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

The three children spent the whole day playing and getting to know each other. They didn’t have that much in common but that didn’t stop them from getting along. Santana was first to leave the playdate, which left Kurt and Sebastian twosome. 

“Wanna go up to my room? I have this really cool CD I wanna show you,” Kurt said hopefully. 

“Sure,” Sebastian rose from the sofa they were sitting on and stretched his hand for Kurt to take. They went to the room where Kurt put on his _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ musical record. He had heard Kurt talk about it but never heard the soundtrack. It was a fairly new since it came out only a few years ago.

They went to lay on Kurt’s bed and they let the music fill the room around them. Both boys were feeling relaxed. They knew that none of them needed to say anything if they didn’t want to. The silence was comfortable which made the boys feel safe at each other’s presence.

“So Santana’s pretty cool,” Sebastian broke their long silence.

Kurt grinned at his grant. “I know right! But still, I’m glad we have a little time to be alone”

Sebastian smiled slightly at that. “Yeah, me too,” He was glad that Kurt agreed with him on this. Maybe things weren’t as bad as he feared. He wouldn’t mind having another friend. Besides, he knew he had a lot of times when he could keep Kurt all to himself.

After that day all was back to normal. The only change was that now sometimes when they were hanging out, Santana would join them. It wasn’t as frequent since Santana lived so far away, but he came every few months to visit his relatives to Dayton. That’s when the three of them would meet up.

Now Sebastian’s thought his former fears were silly. Kurt wouldn’t leave him for anyone, they were the bestest of friends. But that also meant that they didn’t have any fights. They had actually quite a lot of them probably because of their snickering and pseudo insults that were taken too far. Nonetheless, they just felt like it brought them together closer, if even possible. 

Life isn’t always all sunshine and rainbows, but they knew how to get through all the bad and face the future hand-in-hand as best friends.

Their parents were sometimes astonished at how close their bond was. It was quite rare to see such a close friendship between two boys at their age. Even when they thought the boys had hit rock bottom in their friendship, they somehow managed to rise up and shine brighter than ever before.

They were almost two completely different people and yet somehow they yearned the presence of each other. It’s like they fulfilled each other. They were like yin and yang. Water and fire. Left and right. If they only knew what would happen when torn apart from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be the last chapter with them as kids as you requested!
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated since I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	7. Hardest Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I have been soooo busy with school but now I am finally bringing you a new chapter! Enjoy :)

The two hardest things to

say in life are hello

for the first time

and goodbye for the last

\- Maria Rogers

* * *

**August, 2002**

**Dayton, Ohio**

**7 months later**

After summer break started for Kurt and Sebastian, the boys hadn’t been seeing as much. With Sebastian going on a family trip after family trip all around Europe and Kurt having music camps and visiting relatives, they didn’t have as much time. Which is ironic, since usually, people had more time to see friends on vacations.

Still, lately, Kurt started to think that Sebastian was starting to purposely avoid him. He just couldn’t figure out why. I mean they were best friends for goodness sake! Kurt even tried to make surprise visits to the Smythe house, but it was just his luck that Sebastian never happened to be home at that time.

Kurt frowned at the memory of him baking a big patch of cookies and asked his dad to drive him all the way to Westerville, just for Sebastian’s cleaner to open the door and say Sebastian was eating in a restaurant with his family. And Kurt was left feeling blue.

He kept trying to distract himself to not keeping sulking over the fact he hadn’t seen Sebastian in like forever. He even promised to help around his father's tire shop in Lima, Ohio. Now Kurt wasn’t one to get his hands dirty, but it was surprisingly fun playing around there. I mean he wasn’t much help with having no idea how to work around cars, but he would get there.

Kurt’s mom was often sick nowadays so she couldn’t always take care of Kurt, but he understood completely. She had a really bad flu on-and-off. She had gone to the doctor’s office many times, but they couldn’t figure out what really was going on. Kurt really hoped the antibiotics she had gotten would work soon. He didn’t like seeing his mom so sick.  


He had also made a lot of new friends through camp. There were these really good singers she had met up with, Rachel and Mercedes. The two divas didn’t get along with each other since their personalities crashed too much, but Kurt still liked to spend time with them separately. 

And of course, there was Santana. He saw her every time he was around his dad’s shop. His dad let him hang with Santana on his lunch breaks. Only he was sure that normally they didn’t last over two hours. But hey, it’s not like he was complaining.  


_ But none of them is Sebastian. _

Now that it was the evening and Kurt was preparing for bed he had time to think about all the things that were swimming around on the back of his mind. And the only thing that actually was on the back of his mind was Sebastian.

Usually doing his skincare regimen, which actually only consisted of the rose water his mother had given him, was fun for him. Now spraying the toner to his face only felt depressing. After showering and spraying the floral water he went downstairs. His mother had the habit of making him warm milk before bed. She said it helped him fall asleep. Also, it tasted delicious.  


His usual skips down the stairs were now just lazy drags. When he reached the dining room the mug of warm milk was already on his regular seat. He slumped down on his seat and started drinking his drink. It didn’t even taste that good as it did usually. 

His mind wandered around so much that he didn’t even see his parents come to the kitchen. Why didn’t he want to see him? Did he do something wrong? Should he ask his mom to call Céliste so he could talk to him over the phone? Maybe then he could ask forgiveness for whatever he had done! Before he could even get around to asking he heard a coughing sound from somewhere near him. He snapped his head up and saw his parents looking very worried. Oh no, did he do something wrong to them too?  


“Kurt, buddy,” Burt started and Kurt’s worry grew even bigger, “Are you ok?”  


Now he was just confused. Why wouldn’t he be okay, he was just drinking his milk. “Of course I am, why?”

Then his mom walked right to him and kneeled beside his chair. “Oh honey, we are just worried. You are always such a happy kid, but now you seem sad” She brushed her hand over Kurt’s cheek. It was such a gentle move it brought tears to his eyes. 

His lip started to quiver before he could answer. “It’s about Sebastian,” Kurt didn’t even realise the tears had escaped before he felt his mother swipe them away with her thumb. “I’m afraid he doesn’t want to be best friends anymore”.

“You know what, this was supposed to be a surprise, but I can’t hold it in anymore,” His mother said in a soft voice. “The Smythes are coming to visit in a few days to visit. They said they had something important to say”.

Kurt felt a huge smile form into his lips. He wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and right after hugging her he ran to his father's arms. Now he couldn’t wait for the day!  


He finished his milk and skipped up the stairs. This was the moment he had been waiting for the whole summer! A chance to speak to him and apologise if necessary.

This was the first time in a long time when he fell right asleep after slipping under his covers.

* * *

Today was the day! The day was today! This was the day! Was the day today!

He would finally have the possibility of seeing his, hopefully still, best friend. Who was he kidding, of course, Seb would still want to be his best friend. They could figure out whatever was going on and continue how they used to be.  


He glanced up at his clock. It was now 2:45 PM. He had been getting ready for an hour but it would be worth it. He had to wait fifteen minutes. They had agreed that the Smythes would arrive at three o’clock. They could eat the biscuits he and his mom had made and drink tea. They apparently couldn’t stay for long, but Kurt didn’t care about that. The only thing that mattered was that he could see Sebastian.

After being in deep thought for a while, thinking about all the things they needed to talk about, he heard the doorbell ring. The bounced up from where he was sitting and ran downstairs not even caring if his hair got ruined.  


While his dad went to open the door, Kurt stood beside his mother with a big grin on his face. He couldn’t believe he was able to stand still with the nerves he was having. When he looked up to his mom and saw the bags under her eyes. Still, she looked happy to see her friend.  


Then Kurt saw _him_. The boy he had yearned to see right in front of him. But it just feels the same. Sebastian had a smirk in his face but it wasn’t as wide as it used to be. When he went for a hug, he didn’t feel like he got the attention back.

As they ate the cookies and drank tea, Kurt kept blabbering about how his summer had gone, but Sebastian didn’t feel as present as he usually does. It wasn’t about the jealousy, right? Because Kurt thought they had gotten over that already. But he decided to ignore it for now. This was a very positive moment.  


After eating, they went up to Kurt’s room as always. Now Kurt decided it was Sebastian's time to tell about all the trips he’d had over the summer.  


“So, how has your summer gone?” Kurt said as they sat down on his bed.  


“It was fine” Sebastian muttered.

“Oh come on, you can do better than that” Kurt lightly punched his shoulder. “Tell me all the things you did in France and Italy and stuff.”  


“We went to look private schools, okay” Sebastian snapped at him. Kurt grew confused at this. What does he mean by go look schools?  


Kurt snorted at the thought. “Okay, why on earth would you do that,” He said prolonging the a in okay.

“Jesus, how can you be so fucking oblivious Kurt?” Sebastian’s voice rose up to a nearly yell. Kurt flinched at the swear word. His parents never used those kinds of adult words, because they were bad. How could Sebastian use them at such a young age? “We’re moving there you dumbass”  


Now tears had appeared on Kurt’s eyes. Sebastian seemed furious at Kurt saying all these mean things to him. “That’s not funny” Kurt mumbled.

“ _It’s not a fucking joke Kurt!_ ” Sebastian straight up yelled at him now. “We’re moving to Europe and never probably seeing again!”

“Bu-b-but we can make that work right? I mean we can phone and Skype an-and see each other on vacations” Kurt blabbered out. This cannot be real. It has to be a dream, it has to! 

“No we can’t and we both know that!” Sebastian had calmed down a little by the seems of it. “It hasn’t worked any times I have gone to my other trips and they were just a few weeks”  


Kurt knew he probably looked like a crybaby with all the tears running down his cheeks but right now he didn’t even care. He had never felt such hurt before. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and completely smashed.

“Oh come on, don’t be pathetic! We would’ve probably parted our ways anyway, you’re way too girly for me,” Sebastian cut him off his thoughts. Kurt wiped his tears off his cheeks his sorrow suddenly being replaced by utter and complete anger.  


“ _I hate you,_ ” Kurt spat out and as if on command Nathan called Sebastian downstairs so they could leave. He turned around refusing to look at Sebastian any more. Kurt heard the door shut behind him and let the tears fall. Or the ones that were left at least.

He didn’t say anything that night. Skipping on his shower and nightly skincare routine he just brushed his teeth and slipped to bed.

After a while when he didn’t fall asleep he crawled out of bed and tiptoed to his parents’ room. He hadn’t slept in their bed for many years since he was a big boy now, but at this moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just slipped on the middle of his parents letting their warmth and silent tears lull him to sleep. Little did he know that in Westerville, Ohio a little boy was doing the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is... The end of their childhood. Next time they're gonna be hormone-crazed teenagers. Oh, they grow up so fast :')
> 
> Sorry if I broke any hearts out there :(
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated since I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	8. A Familiar Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and also the rest of them) are based on season 3, mostly everything before this is the same i just didn't have the energy to write them all there. But basically everything from season 1 to season 3 halfway is the same and after that, there are a few things i'm gonna change. Is it confusing enough?
> 
> Anywayyy, enjoy!

How can I start

my next new life without you,

with new lines in a different chapter

if you are a full stop in my story

\- Lavanya Gog

* * *

**August, 2011**

**Lima, Ohio**

**9 years later  
**

High school.  


You know when you were a child, you used to dream about how you would be in high school. You’d have a lot of friends and would go to parties every weekend. School would be like High School Musical.  


Yeah, it does not go like that. And Kurt Hummel had to learn it the hard way.  


At the beginning of high school, Kurt didn’t really have any friends. Ever since his mother died, he drifted away from all of his friends. Life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows.  


After Elizabeth’s death, Kurt and Burt moved to Lima. That way Burt wouldn’t have to drive every day from Dayton to his tire shop in Lima. Kurt was quite upset he had to leave all the memories of his childhood home so soon after she died, but in hindsight, it actually helped both of them to get over it sooner.  


With no one to count on, Kurt became really lonely. Turns out after you push everyone away and become _the_ _lonely freak_ to other people. it isn’t that easy to make friends. Other kids either talked bad about him behind his back or just didn’t notice him at all.  


Fortunately, Glee Club had started just at the right time. It caused him to reconnect with his old friends and make so many new ones while doing something he loves. He still wasn’t in such good terms with Santana and Rachel as he was before. The years had changed all of them so much that they just didn’t get along as well. Still, he was friends with them. Mercedes, on the other hand, had immediately become his best friend again.  


On top of that, he got a new stepbrother. He liked the addition of Finn and Carole to the family. Through Finn, he also got to know to some of the Glee guys better. Often it was while playing some game with lots of fighting and war like COD but got to know regardless. He became most close with Puck and Sam beside Finn. Probably because they were Finn’s best friends and thus were at their house the most.  


Still, there was the bullying. It had started when word got around that _he_ had left town. Now that no one was there to protect Kurt, he became the easy target. And it had continued all the way to high school. You know you’d think people grow up before coming to high school, but no. The bullying is even worse there than earlier.

Speaking of _him_ , Kurt had tried to forget about the certain person altogether. The years had made it a little easier to forget about him, but still, he haunted the back of Kurt’s mind from time to time.  


It was kind of a forbidden subject between him and Burt. Kurt hated talking about it especially now when Finn and Carole had joined the family. There would be so many questions and it would make him remember it all again. Remember when all he tried to do was forget. After a while, it was quite easy to do, when Kurt wasn’t in any contact with him.

Especially now when he had Blaine. He was grateful he met Blaine when he did. He really helped Kurt during the Karofsky incident. Blaine became a sort of instructor person to Kurt which soon turned to a crush and from there to a relationship. Now, most of his time was spent with him.

Now with school, glee, friends and Blaine, Kurt barely had time to think about anything else. Or that’s what he liked to think. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind _he_ was still occupying some of the space and making him remember every once in a while.

* * *

“Kurt! Wait up!” A voice was coming behind Kurt which made him come back to reality. He turned around and faced his boyfriend. It was after school and he was heading home to work on his upcoming French presentation.  


“Blaine, hi!” He said back and took his boyfriend’s hand. He didn’t really like showing PDA since they were in a public school after all.  


“I was just wondering if you’d like to hang out now,” Blaine exclaimed giving him a hopeful smile and looking at him with big eyes.  


Kurt sighed at that. “Blaine, I already told you I can’t today. I have that big presentation coming up” He said.  


Blaine gave him that sad puppy look. “Yeah, yeah I know. I just feel like we haven’t spent any time together lately”  


Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes. They spent two days ago the whole day together because Blaine felt like they didn’t spend enough time together aka he didn’t get enough attention from Kurt. He loved Blaine, but sometimes he tended to be a little too dramatic.

“I’m sorry, I swear we’ll spend time sometime this week,” Kurt reassured Blaine to get him off his back. It felt a little rude, but that was the only way to not make Blaine mad.   


After their little encounter, Kurt walked to his Navigator and drove home.   


A wonderful scent filled his nose when he stepped inside the house. That clearly meant Carole was the one in charge of cooking today. Since cooking was not one of Burt’s strengths, Carole was often the one to make their meals.

Burt in the kitchen always led up to something not very healthy and since it was not good for his heart, Kurt preferred if he or Carole was in charge of the food in the house. That was one of the things he was grateful for the new additions to their family. Before Finn and Carole, Kurt didn’t always have time to cook which led up to some very unhealthy eating habits.  


Kurt stepped into the kitchen to greet Carole. She was already in full cooking mode when he got home. It was quite unusual since usually, Carole got home after Kurt and Finn, when he didn’t have football practise.  


“Hi Carole,” Kurt said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  


“Hello dear,” Carole said and immediately went back to work. Kurt hopped up on one of the kitchen cabinets to sit on.   


“What’s the occasion. Usually, you’re not home until way later” He said and stole a piece of cucumber to eat.  


Carole looked at him disapprovingly, but he knew she only meant well. “Your father’s old friend is coming later to eat dinner with us and I promised to come early to make dinner”.  


Kurt’s heart melted at Carole's sweet gesture. He couldn’t ask for a better stepmom nor woman for his dad.   


“Well, I would love to help, but unfortunately I have this project I have to work on,” Kurt said. Carole tried to assure she was good, but Kurt knew she could use the help.  


Kurt grabbed his schoolbag and went upstairs to his room to do the presentation.

After a few hours of industrious working, he started hearing more noises from downstairs and he figured their guest had arrived. He finished up the project as fast as he could without being sloppy and went downstairs. If their guest had arrived that also probably meant their dinner would be ready soon.  


After getting closer and closer to the voices his heart stopped when he heard who this old friend of his dad’s was. A voice he hadn’t heard in years. Nathan Smythe.  


He stepped into the living room where the others were only to see the man himself be seated on the couch. The men soon noticed the new figure in the room and rose from their seats.  


“Kurt, good you could finally join us. You remember Nate right?” Burt said and patted Nathan on the back.  


_Nate? They're already back on the nickname basis?  
_

“Yeah, of course. It’s nice to see you again Mr Smythe,” Kurt put out his hand for him to shake.

“Oh, there’s no need to call me that. It has always been Nathan to you Kurt,” Nathan smiled to him. Kurt tried to give him back one but it turned into more of a grimace. He still felt a little uncomfortable with having a Smythe back in their lives.  


Soon Finn and Carole also joined them so they moved to the dining table where Carole had made them a delicious looking meal. The conversation seemed carefree around the table. No one thankfully noticed Kurt was being more quiet than usual.  


“So Nathan, how did you and Burt reconnect after these years?” Carole asked the man kindly.  


“Well, since Burt is the new congressman, we have crossed paths at work,” Nathan answered. It still confused Kurt as to why he was here and not in Paris. I mean obviously, he couldn’t move to Paris if he was the state’s attorney, but does that mean he and Céleste are in a long-distance relationship? How could it work through all these years?

Head full of questions, Kurt had to ask so he could get them out. “So are you and Céleste still together even if you’re here?”

Nathan looked surprised at Kurt’s sudden question. “Unfortunately no, we knew it wouldn’t work since she had to go to Paris and I had to stay so we got a divorce”.  


He made it sound like a mutual decision, but Kurt knew it must’ve contained many late nights of arguing. They seemed so happy that it couldn’t have been easy. Or maybe it just seemed like that to a child.  


Wait, so if Céleste is still in Paris that must mean _he’s_ also. Or maybe he moved here to his father at one point. _No, why on earth would he chose Ohio over Paris_. But maybe he still visits on holidays?  


“So that means he’s not here, right?” Kurt blurted out unwittingly. He enhanced the _he_ in the sentence so Nathan knew who he meant.  


Before Nathan could answer Burt spoke up. “That’s enough, Kurt,” He said sternly. Carole and Finn looked a little confused as to what they were speaking about.  


“Whatever, I’m gonna go upstairs. Thank you for the food, Carole. It was lovely” He said while rising from his seat. Carole just shot him a smile. Kurt took his dishes and put them into the sink. While he went for the stair he heard Burt say something to the lines of “Forgive me, he’s not usually like that”.  


That made Kurt even angrier. What, so it’s wrong to make sure that your ex-best friend is not in town since you don’t want to see him ever again.   


Not that it matters anyway. He is obviously going to stay in Paris. There’s absolutely no reason for him to come to the States in the middle of high school.

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure he was never going to see the boy again. The tenseness in his shoulders finally left after that insight.

And in the end, it was nice that his dad was in contact with Nathan again. He was a really nice man and not that he’d ever admit it out loud, he did miss him a little bit. I mean it wasn’t only Seba- _him_ , who was apart of Kurt’s life, it was also Nathan and Céleste.

The main point is, Kurt didn’t have to see him ever again. Now he only had to make the sadness disappear when he figured that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm.. so i took another break. I'm SO SORRY i promised you last time i would update more frequently and then i didn't :( 
> 
> It's just that i've yet again been busy with school and my schedule is always changing!
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated since I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
